It is already so widely practiced in a lot of vehicles to illuminate a side road area of the vehicle by automatically putting on a lamp for illuminating such an area in reacting to a smart key carried by a driver when he/she approaches the vehicle to start driving the vehicle under parking as there should be no need of particularly referring to any known document. The lamps of this kind are mostly mounted in the door mirror so as to project light beams from the bottom face of the door mirror toward the side road area.
On the other hand, it is also partly practiced and described in the below-mentioned patent documents to mount watching cameras at various locations of the vehicle in various manners so as to provide the driver with views to supplement the views available through the front window, the side window and the rear window, such views thus obtained being shown on the navigation display. Particularly in Patent Documents 1 and 3, it is shown to mount such a camera at the door mirror, particularly at the one located on a side opposite to the driver's seat, so as to provide the driver with a view forward of the vehicle.